Aveuglement
by X-Mannix
Summary: Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait l'oublier. Mais il suffit d'un voyage à Suna pour que tout bascule. Il avait été idiot de ne se rendre compte de rien.


Bien bien bien, cet écrit date d'il y a assez longtemps. Je l'ai lu et relu plus pour les fautes que pour le contenu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs qui restent ( surement dans les temps, ma hantise .. ) Pour les passages un peu ' gauche ' et ce trop plein de 'Tout est bien qui finit bien'. Si je la poste c'est en aucun cas pour vous faire lire quelque chose de très constructif mais juste parce j'aime ce paring et qu'il y en a peu ( En français :/ )  
>Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture. :) ( Ah oui, C'est <strong>OCC<strong> -evidement- et **interdit aux âmes sensibles**. )

* * *

><p><strong>Aveuglement. <strong>

Alors que je suis là, m'étant répété mainte et mainte fois que je ne devrais pas, je l'espionne encore. Solitaire, froid, hautain, toujours à parler de destin. Je ne devrais pas, j'ai une petite amie, pourtant. Malgré tout, même avec elle, je n'arrive à l'oublier. Chaque seconde que je passe sans lui, j'imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire, avec qui il pourrait être ... Je pense à des scénarios horrible. Galère. J'aurai jamais dû le sauvé ce jour-là! Je n'aurai jamais dû voir son visage si adorable et fragile à ce moment-là. A partir de là, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'intéresser à lui, au point qu'il en devienne mon obsession. Personne ne se doute de rien, je joue bien mon jeu, mais mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de lui quand il est dans les alentours. Faudra te faire une raison Neji, c'est de toi que je crois être tombé amoureux.

Finalement c'est vers neuf heures du soir que je décide de rentrer chez moi. Demain je pars pour Suna avec Lee et Tenten. Neji aurai du venir mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, Tsunade l'a retiré de cette fonction. Je suis déçu, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas décider pour lui, il ne m'appartient pas, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il a envie (si le destin en a décidé ainsi.). Je regarde le paysage autour de moi, les lampadaires n'éclaircissent pas vraiment les rues. Je frissonne légèrement de froid et accélère le pas pour rentrer au plus vite. J'irai dormir pour penser moins à lui, même si mes rêves ne lâchent pas l'affaire. Demain, je culpabiliserai d'être avec Elle plutôt que Lui ... Triste et frustré, pensif et dépressif. Galère, je ne me reconnais pas. A cause de lui, à cause de l'amour, j'ai changé. Toujours aussi intelligent, moins fainéant, trouvant tout galère comme à l'habitude, j'ai pourtant changé. Dans ma façon de voir les choses, dans la manière de faire les choses.

Enfin, j'arrive chez moi. J'enlève tous de ce qui se trouve sur moi, sauf mon boxer, pour me jeter sur mon lit et me laisser aller, depuis le temps que j'attends. Une goutte tombe, suivis par plusieurs. Mes yeux deviennent vite rouges, les draps sont vite tachés, et Morphée me tend aussi tôt ses bras.

Le lendemain je me réveille juste à temps pour me préparer et partir. Ça a l'air simple, trop simple. Comment puis-je vivre dans un cas pareil, combien de temps encore cela durera-t-il?

J'arrive aux portes de Konoha, sac sur le dos, cernes sous les yeux, main devant la bouche à cause d'un bâillement. Surpris, je vois Neji au côté de ses coéquipiers. Que fait-il là? Galère, ça va mal se passer! Je salue donc les trois personnes qui m'accompagnent et on se met en route. Nous parlons, marchons, rions, courons, dormons pour arriver enfin à Suna. C'est toute la famille qui vient nous accueillir : Temari au côté de ses deux frère, Kankuro et Gaara ; le Kazekage de cette ville. Galère, je vais devoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que le sable de Gaara ne va pas rester en place.

Nous arrivons à leur hauteur et je me dirige directement vers ma petite amie qui me prend dans ses bras pour ensuite m'embrasser et me tirer par la main en m'expliquant qu'elle veut me faire visiter, pas d'embrouille pour l'instant. Je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi pour constater le regard, frustré, énervé, meurtrier? De Neji. Galère, ce regard me bouleversera toute la journée. Mais chance pour moi, les deux frères n'ont pas réagi.

-_Chou, t'as l'air vraiment absent aujourd'hui_. me dit Temari, un peu inquiète.

-_'Pas grave_. Répondis-je simplement, fainéant comme je suis.

-_Tu es sûr_? demanda-t-elle quand même.

Je fis mon célèbre 'Galère' et elle n'osa plus dire un mot durant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles nous nous baladons. Dans un parc, nous passons la plupart de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi toujours pensant à Neji. La discussion reprend normalement entre elle et moi, je la fais sourire, même rire. Si seulement elle savait. Ça me fait mal pour elle qui a l'air si heureuse avec moi. Galère, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Comme nous sommes couchés, je m'assis et porte mon regard sérieux sur elle.

-_Témari_ ... commençais-je.

-_Oui_, dit-elle innocente et se relevant sur ses coudes.

-_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça_. Avouais-je faiblement.

Elle crispe son visage, elle a compris, je pense. Elle soupire et se lève, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ... Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer avec elle, mais c'est trop tard.

-_Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais, tu ne faisais que m'utiliser. Moi qui ne voulais pas croire mes frères! Je suis trop conne_. S'énerva-t-elle.

Je me lève à mon tour, murmurant un Galère d'anticipation. Je vais avoir droit à ce discours que font toutes les femmes disent inévitablement à la fin d'une relation.

-_J'espère au moins qu'elle est plus bonnes que moi_! cria-t-elle presque.

-_Désolé Témari, mais ce n'est pas ce que_ ... dis-je avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole

-_Mais oui bien sûr! Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi j'espère_! S'emporta-t-elle pour de bon.

Merde, Galère, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien ressentit pour elle. Toujours penser qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, bien que ce soit le cas. Mais ça ne sera jamais possible, je la quitte parce que je ne veux pas mentir, me mentir. Je ne veux pas me faire souffrir en la rendant heureuse. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Qui le comprendrait? Alors c'est après une gifle et quelques paroles en plus qu'elle part, me laissant seul dans le parc, le soleil se couchant petit à petit. Je me rallonge, fermant les yeux et profitant du peu de chaleur que procure cet astre lumineux. Je ressens encore cette envie de pleurer. Souvent quand je suis seul, ça m'arrive, mes yeux me piquent. Galère, tout ce que tu ne me fait pas faire, Hyuuga de malheur! Je m'endors plusieurs minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Merde, Où est-il? Quel idiot, franchement. Temari s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ne voulant rient dire, ça doit surement être fini. J'en serai réjoui si je savais où il se trouvait! Il est déjà dix heures du soir, putain! Tenten dine avec Kankuro tandis que Lee passe son temps avec Gaara, on se demande bien ce qu'ils font, hein. Bref, où es-tu maudis Nara! Si le destin décide de ta fin aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Alors Merde, fait pas le con! Si je le croise, je vous jure que je lui fou la plus grosse gifle de sa vie! Bon, on se calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à le retrouver. Cherchons, cherchons. Cheveux brun en Ananas, cheveux brun en ananas. Merde, si j'étais Shikamaru où irais-je pour pouvoir rester seul?<p>

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé juste devant l'entrée d'un parc. Mais bien sûr, le parc! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt? Je m'avance assez rapidement dans mon dernier espoir. J'ai soupiré de soulagement et souri bêtement, toute colère envolée, en le voyant endormit sur l'herbe. Un vrai petit ange, c'est le destin que voulez-vous.

Je m'avance et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Mon regard s'intéresse alors au paysage autours de nous. C'est beau, l'herbe, les fleurs, les feuilles des arbres, tout semble danser avec et grâce au vent. Le ciel est dégagé, la pleine lune éclaire de sa luminosité, un peu aidée par les étoiles. Pas un seul bruit pour perturber ce tableau. Je frissonne de froid, c'est vrai que malgré tout il ne fait pas chaud. Je pose alors à nouveau mon regard sur mon Nara pour remarquer qu'il papillonne des yeux, surement en train de se réveiller.

-_Neji_? dit ce dernier surpris tout en se relevant.

-_Lui même_. Répondis-je doucement, avant de faire une remarque en souriant :_ il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'endormir ici jusque maintenant._

Il me sourit à son tour, son sourire si envoutant ... C'est tellement que ... non je ne peux décrire. Il est juste plus que magnifique, parfait. Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas m'emporter, mauvaise idée de rester seul avec lui. Un bon petit moment passe avant que je ne sente son épaule se coller à la mienne, un frisson me parcourt le corps.

-_Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher_? me demanda-t-il, aussi calme que le paysage.

Je redoutais cette question, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et le destin fait bien les choses dira-t-on. Je bafouille quelques secondes, comment arrive-t-il à rester calme, sérieusement? Autant être franc, n'est-ce pas?

-_Temari est rentrée furieuse, et en ne te voyant pas arriver, je me suis inquiété_.

Je ne sais pas qui de nous fut le plus surpris, mais le moment où ses lèvres ont effleurées les miennes, c'était trop tard. Comment s'est-il retrouvé au-dessus de moi? Aucune idée. Pourquoi? Toujours pas. Mais je ne regrette pas son acte. Mes yeux sont clos, les siens doivent l'être aussi. Nos lèvres s'entre-ouvrent légèrement, sa langue vient à la rencontre de mes dents, mon palais y a droit aussi, ensuite nos deux muscles buccales s'animent l'une contre l'autre. Je l'entendis grogner quand elles se rencontrent, une chaleur intense m'envahit avec quelques papillons dans le ventre, une vraie gamine que je fais. Rien autours de nous n'existe, c'est juste lui et moi, moi et lui, nous. Le destin fait vraiment bien les choses. Par manque d'oxygène, nous nous séparons, plongeant nos yeux l'un dans l'autre. J'ai peur de ce que je peux y lire, parce que j'ai toujours eu du mal à lire dans les siens. Il ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer juste après. Je ne bouge plus, couché dans l'herbe, lui à califourchon au-dessus de moi, j'attends et je subis. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent à nouveau :

-_ Je_ ..._ Tu_ ...

Très intelligent pour un ninja d'un Q.I de plus de 200 au moins, ça me fait bien rire ... En plus il est si mignon les joues rougies, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il écarquille les yeux, surpris par mon acte. Il est bête ou quoi? Il me questionne du regard, maintenant c'est à moi de parler, à moi de dire pourquoi, à moi à me justifier. Et je dis quoi, alors? 'Je l'ai fait pour, surement, les même raisons que toi' ? Si je me trompe, je m'enterre six pieds sous terre. Je détourne le regard, mon visage est en feu. Heureusement que je ne suis pas Hinata et que je ne vais pas m'évanouir, bien que ça m'aiderai à ne pas répondre. Maudit destin.

-_Neji,_ murmura Shikamaru s'étant rapproché de moi.

Je ferme les yeux, je pense trembler. Ne pas lâcher prise, non, pas devant lui. Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment? Je sens son souffle à mon oreille, je frissonne encore légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Tout semble durer une éternité, l'attente est insoutenable. Mais rien ne se passe, il se retire doucement d'au-dessus de moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarque qu'il est déjà debout et qu'il me tend la main pour me relever. Une fois debout, je n'ose le regarder en face. Qu'y lirais-je? J'ai tellement peur que tout ça n'est juste rien à ses yeux. Rien qu'une tentative d'oubli. Mais soudainement il prend ma main dans la sienne et me tire en courant jusqu'à nos lieux de logement. Je me laisse tirer jusque dans la chambre même.

Une fois dans celle-ci il me pousse sur le lit et se remit à califourchon au-dessus de moi, reprenant ma bouche d'assaut avec sa langue si chaude. Et moi je me laisse faire, encore, l'envie et l'excitation montant aux mêmes rythmes que ses caresses sur mon corps encore vêtu. Vêtements qui disparaissent sans qu'on ne sent rende vraiment compte. Seuls nos boxers nous couvrent encore, laissant une certaine intimité. Nos corps s'enlacent, nos mains les parcourent avec frénésie, c'est tellement intense. Une envie insoutenable d'aller toujours plus loin. Tout ça dans le silence mais avec une complicité inconnue jusque-là. Nos yeux se croisant parfois, expriment notre désir de l'autre.

Il prit en premier l'initiative d'enlever la dernière partie qui cachait mon corps. Mis totalement à nu je fus un peu gêné. Il le ressent et essaye tout de suite de me mettre à l'aise en me mordillant l'oreille et en caressant mon membre tendu. Il commence doucement mais surement à faire des va-et-vient sur lui, et je m'enivre au rythme de ce désir, ce plaisir qui monte toujours plus en moi. Il descend sa tête vers mon bas ventre et tout en continuant à me masturber il utilise sa bouche pour me faire ressentir encore plus de sensation. Ma respiration se fait plus forte, et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux lâchés. Je me sent venir, les sensations s'intensifient et je ne me retiens plus pour exprimer mon plaisir.

Un bien être m'envahit mais je sens une intrusion plus bas, ça ne me fait pas mal mais provoque une sensation étrange. Sachant ce qu'il arrivera, je subis. Il vient m'embrasser alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'introduit en moi. De nouvelles sensations tellement plaisantes.

Lorsqu'il les retire enfin, j'ouvre mes yeux, un peu frustré, pour voir que les siens me fixent avec insistance.

-_Neji_ murmura-t-il.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et vais l'embrasser. Il comprend le message et place doucement son membre dur contre l'entrée de mon corps. Il me pénètre avec tendresse, essayant de me faire le moins mal possible. Tout semble tel un conte de fée. La douleur disparait et autre chose commence à immerger en moi, quelque chose de plus agréable que j'espère ressentir encore et encore. Je veux le sentir bien plus profond en moi.

-_Shika_, le suppliais-je. _Plus loin_.

Il ne se fait pas prié deux fois et donne un coup sec de reins qui me fit gémir. Ce moment de plaisir dure longtemps, assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever pour une nouvelle journée.

Nous nous endormons enlacés et épuisés.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille lentement, sentant quelqu'un à côté de moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je vois la même personne avec laquelle j'ai passé ce merveilleux moment toute la nuit. Je souris, finalement ce n'est pas si galère que ça d'avoir quitté Temari. Je remercie le destin, ton destin Neji, celui auquel tu crois depuis toujours. J'essaye de me lever sans le réveiller mais malheureusement je ne suis pas si doué que ça. Il ouvre les yeux mais ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage si blanc. Je m'approche donc de lui lentement, juste au cas où d'un refus, mais il ne le fait pas. Alors je vais près de son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose.<p>

-_Je t'aime_.

Je retourne encrer mes yeux dans les siens, il sourit. Mon cœur se remplit peu à peu de cet élixir qu'est le bonheur. Tout en me regardant lui aussi il me dit :

-_Tu es mon destin_.

**FIN**


End file.
